nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Ingredient Searching-Nakara and Yazuka
Participants Yazuka Hyuuga, Nakara Haruno. Title: Ingredient Searching 3-26-14 - It was 12:00pm in the afternoon; where Yazuka was sleeping as usual as this was day for him to sleep. He was dreaming about his father; seeing pictures of him everywhere. He heard screams and moans; and blood. He then heard the mockery of the Main Branch Members and the screams of his mother. All of this happened in once; until a loud NOISE came which placed this into a halt. The alarm started ringing loudly. With this; Yazuka's eyes opened back to Reality; letting out a small moan when this happened.- " Ah yeah; Mission day." He would mutter to himself and then remember the mission being collecting Ingredients; which was his first time anyway. After that; Yazuka would grab his black netted shirt and placed his Hyuuga Robe. After this; he got out his pouch and placed in all his equipment. He placed in Kunais, Flash Bombs, Shurikens and etc. He would then sling his black Bo staff and then make his way out of the Hyuuga Compound. After finish doing this; he was sitting on the benches in the main street; waiting for his partner for this mission, Nakara Haruno who he has informed the day before after them eating their Ramen that they will be doing an C-Rank Mission. -It was an unusual day in Amegakure, unusual in the way that nobody was really around these days. Lately, Nakara had spent her days playing games around the village by herself, hoping for someone to join her. Today she was doing the same exact thing, waiting around for something to do at her usual spot in the training area. She sat underneath a large deciduous tree, trying to not get soaked from the chilling rain. The rain was falling around the city at a moderate pace, as usual. One would think Nakara would be used to it by now, but she wasn't. She preferred heat and sunshine over anything, because she was just different from the rest. Just then Nakara twitched, because she had just now remembered that she had a mission with Yazuka today! Wow did she ever have a bad memory. Well, at least it wasn’t a life threatening mission, if it was Nakara would be in big trouble for being late. It was a good thing she was already dressed and ready to go for a mission just in case. On her feet she wore the basic black kunoichi boots that went up all the way to her calves. As for clothing, she wore black netted leggings underneath a black miniskirt, and a black netted halter top over a black wrap around mini top. Around her waist were two pouches that contained her set of weapons that she had been allowed to use. These contained shuriken, kunai, flash bombs, smoke bombs, senbon, and that was basically it. Draped around Nakara's back was the cape that Haruno family and clan members wore. She basically never took it off because of how much pride she has in her family. Around her neck was the basic Amegakure headband, she was also proud to be wearing that, because she had worked very hard for her proof of being a kunoichi. Nakara suddenly pounced up from her position underneath the tree. She would have to hurry if she didn’t want to be extremely late. She didn’t have a watch on her, but it seemed to be a little bit after noon, maybe 12:15 pm. Nakara sprinted along the training field, not taking her time to dance around to where she was going because this time she was in a hurry. The buildings and shops around her blurred by as she ran, and she didn’t even pay any attention to the people giving her strange looks because of her running. With this speed, she soon arrived at the place she had agreed to meet Yazuka. She found him sitting on the bench on Main Street. She stopped within a few feet of him, surprised, not breathless after her run. “Konnichiwa Yazuka!!! I’m sorry I’m late!! I sometimes get lost in my daydreams.” A small embarrassed blush appeared on her tiny face. Nakara is the youngest of the genin in the whole village, and she tries to not be a burden to the other ninja, so she decided from now on she was going to try harder to pull her own weight so to speak. It was a little embarrassing to have the other ninja have to protect her because of how young and fragile she is. “Ready to go on the mission? I have the list of ingredients, and I think if we both use teamwork to find them, we could get done faster! Like, would you like to look for one while I look for another? And we can take on the meat together?”- - He opened his eyes softly ss he saw the youngest female Genin spriting. Like always; he expected Nakara to be late; to be busy daydreaming. It was the typical Nakara. Neverthless; he hid his true emotions and managed to fake a smile to not be mad when he actually was.- " It's alright."- He said; his eyes slightly twitching as he lied straight to her face having a sense of guilt as he wanted to tell her of how her being late makes him consider her not serious about this mission; A " TimeWaster." However; he did not want to upset anyone so he just said softly.- " Make sure you dont come late next time."- He then nodded and thought about what to do next.- " Oh yeah.. we need to get baskets for the ingredients we are collecting. We are collecting: Herbs, Mushrooms, berries and.."- It took a while for Yazuka to think as he had a habit of somethimes forgetting.- " Ah yes; meat. Not sure why meat.. but meat.Always carry the list with you. Now, lets go."- He said in an demanding voice as he was leading this mission. Yazuka was getting cocky. Maybe too cocky; but he did not care. He just wanted this mission done. He then flexed his muscles and started walking to the direction too the Ramen Shop to get some baskets and then set off to start the mission. -Nakara bit her bottom lip with her teeth and kicked her right foot at the ground uncomfortably. She felt seriously bad for making him wait on her. A guilty expression appeared on her face and she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. “I’m so sorry I’ll do better next time I promise!” She squinted her eyes shut for a moment as if she was afraid of being scolded. But no scolding came thankfully. She then opened her eyes and listened to his directions attentively. “Yes, baskets would be a big help. Okay yeah let’s go!” She spoke in a cheerful tone and skipped along Yazuka’s side to the Ramen Shop. ”Hopefully they won’t mind us borrowing some for a short amount of time…” She chatted with Yazuka about medical shinobi and how she had started studying some Anatomy on her own time in preparation to learn some medical type moves, and before she knew it they had arrived at the ramen shop about 10 minutes later. She peeked into the ramen shop and saw the chef busy with cooking some ramen for a load of customers. Well, it was lunchtime after all, that was to be expected. Nakara didn’t want to be rude and interrupt him in his work, but she didn’t want to waste any more time than had already been wasted. Just as she was about to open her mouth, the chef turned around and spotted her looking at him. “Well if it isn’t the little Nakara! You never seem to get any bigger no matter how many times I feed ya. What will it be this time? “Nakara giggled at her chef friend Yoamitsi. “Not here for food this time, but I would like to borrow a couple baskets for a little bit if you don’t mind!” Yoasmitsi nodded, “Of course ya can! He motioned for one of the assistant chefs to come and take his place of cooking noodles to go into the backroom. A few seconds later, he returned with two large baskets in hand. “These are for you and your friend,” he handed the baskets over. “Just be sure to return them when you’re finished with them.” Nakara’s head bounced up and down in a nod. “Of course we will! Arigato and see you later!” Nakara then turned around and skipped away from the busy ramen shop along Yazuka’s side once again. After a few minutes, she spoke, “So Yazuka…did you want to kinda split this up?” Like you look for mushrooms and herbs and I look for berries? It’s up to you, I just thought it might go faster this way. You can look for what you want to, it doesn’t matter to me.” She smiled brightly.- - Yazuka would stroll infront of Nakara; as he kept thinking about the mission and how it would end up. Good or bad? He did not quite know and he wanted to make sure that nothing would go wrong.. hopefully. If anything does go wrong; he would try to fix it with a calm manner like his mother has always instructed him too do. " Being a leader; means being wise and think over the problem before jumping to it."- Those were the words which came out of his mother's mouth as Yazuka asked of how a leader should act so with that; he took the advice closely. After this; he opened his eyes to listen too Nakara as she was talking about medical shinobi; which did caught his interest as he was not really good in medical but more prominent in Taijutsu and Speed. Beside; Yazuka's dream was becoming an ANBU Captain thinking that a Hyuga being in the ANBU for Amegakure would be really helpful due to the Hyuga Clan's dojutsu; Byakugan. As time went by; Yazuka stood outside patientely as he was waiting for Nakara to get the baskets. After she came out; he managed to wave over too the Chef who always serves him the fresh original ramen. He then carried the baskets and nodded; letting out a small smile.- " Well; I suggest we go there together for now.. then we split up. I look for mushrooms and herbs; you berries. Now, lets head over too the forest."- He would then stroll towards the border to go to the forest to collect ingredients.- -“Okay then! Let’s go!” Nakara was as eager as usual to jump into the mission. She swung her basket along happily as she continued to skip along to the forest. While they were making their way along to the forest, Nakara thought about where berries of this sort would be. She quickly drew the ingredient list out of the pouch on her back and glanced at it. “''Hmmm…blackberries,” ''she thought to herself. Blackberries usually grew on the sides of cliffs and they were quite rare to find. Sometimes they would even stop growing in areas that they previously were grown. Nakara scratched the back of her head. This wasn’t going to be as easy as she had first thought. She stayed quiet and kept thinking about the possible areas in the surrounding forest and the direction the blackberries might be. Within about 12 minutes, she and Yazuka had reached the outskirts of the forest. She stopped abruptly and then pulled a walkie talkie out of her back pouch. “This is for you, I thought it would be good to use these just in case. The channel is set to three, that’s how we will be able to stay in contact with each other. It’s just a precaution, and we might be able to put these to use for the meat. Stay within the distance okay Yazuka? We don’t want to get too far away from each other, you never know who might be out here waiting on us…” Nakara shivered, suddenly uneasy from the words that just left her mouth. Her eyes closed and she gulped loudly. It took her almost half a minute to regain her composure. However, after she took a couple deep breaths, she was ready to move forward. She didn’t want to start to get into panic mode, which tends to happen when she’s scared. Nakara took off into the east side of the woods, searching for the berries. She kept walking at a moderate pace to the nearest cliff that was an estimated 35 feet, which wasn’t too far. The range of the walkie talkies is 1 mile, so they should be good. Nakara picked up a single kunai from out of the pouch on her back and held it in front of her body. She used the kunai to cut thick brush and briar bushes out of her path so she wouldn’t be cut by them. She had cut through at least two briar bushes and a couple of stray vines by the time she had reached the cliff. The cliff in front was covered with thick green moss. There were some stray briar bushes sprouting from the cracks of the cliff. That was a good sign, these types of plants indicated that blackberry bushes would not be too far behind. Nakara sliced her kunai through the thick underbrush that lay on the cliff. No, nothing there. She walked about 8 feet to the right and gazed at the cliff again. This time, she didn’t even have to slice her kunai across the brush to see the amount of blackberries that were hanging from the side of the cliff. Nakara grinned from ear to ear and began to cheerfully sing while her delicate hands picked the blackberries and set them into the basket gently. After about 6 minutes, she had picked the required amount of blackberries the recipe called for. Since there were some berries left, Nakara stuffed a couple of them in her mouth and ate them, licking her lips as she did so. She then stuffed a handful into her pouch to share with Yazuka and Ken’ichi sensei later. After that, she pulled out the walkie talkie and held the talk button to speak with Yazuka, “I’m done over here! How are you doing? Do you need any help?”- - Yazuka would let out a small sigh as exited the gates of Amegakure; knowing that around here there could be dangerous bandits which made Yazuka fear alot. However, he did not show it around Nakara as he secretely admired her high spirited nature as if she was the happiest Genin in the world ( even though being 11 years old.) As they were walking; Yazuka closed his eyes and was thinking about his life being an ANBU once again. He could imagine it all. The night and the nins from other village trying to infilrirate information from Amegakure. Then Yazuka; Greatest ANBU in his time coming and defeating them silentely that no one could detect the sound of kunais. He smiled as he thought about his daydream before being interrupted by Nakara. He would then take the walkie talkie and grabbed it as he nodded.- " Don't worry; I'll be okay.. I think."- He then move too the other direction as he went to look for mushrooms. As he crouched to look over the ground, he grabbed out his kunai and then cut off the mushrooms as he placed them in his pouch.- " Okay.. now herbs."- He muttered to himself; as he walked too the plans and cut off the branches as he placed the herbs in his pouch.- " Alright.. perfect."- Yazuka would say and then turn too the other direction. As he was walking, he found a large boar snarling at him. Yazuka had a tendency for animals and dint want to hurt them in any form. As he placed himself in the stance to fight the Boar; he found the Boar's anger increasing more. In Yazuka's panic; he went back and fell over a small branch as he landed to the floor. In his panic he would get his walkie taklkie out and contact Nakara quickly.-" Ehrm.. Nakara.. COME HERE QUICK. I am about to be cooked by a Boar."- He would exclaim.- -When Nakara heard Yazuka’s urgent response, she immediately starting sprinting to the opposite side of the forest. She was sure she had saw him head off in this direction before they had parted ways. She pushed the button on the walkie talkie and yelled. “I’ll be right there Yazuka!!!! Don’t worry I’m coming as quick as I can!!!” Nakara still held her kunai grasped in her right hand from earlier. An idea immediately popped into her head as she looked at the kunai. Nakara pressed the talk button again, “Is it possible for you to keep the boar busy for a moment? Like distract him?? I just need a few minutes, I have a plan!!” Within less than a minute after saying that, Nakara had finally caught up with Yazuka. She could see his bright white Hyuuga robe through the branches of the trees up ahead. She stopped running, and peered through the branches. She could see the boar right in front of Yazuka, approximately 30 feet from him. He stood there frozen as if he was scared to move or the boar would attack him. A difficult situation indeed, but Nakara had a plan that would no doubt work. All she needed was Yazuka’s approval. But either way, Nakara began to softly run around the perimeter of the open field that Yazuka and the boar faced off in. She made her way up, slicing through the thick brush in front of her with the kunai as she ran. Her legs and arms were licked with a couple of briars that scraped her skin, but she didn’t even notice. Her mind was intent on saving Yazuka, no other thought even crossed her mind. After about 30 seconds, Nakara had ended up on the other side, now standing behind the side the boar was on at about 12 feet. There were lots of options Nakara could take. Number one, she could take the hit now, and chance it that she would hit her target in a fatal area. But, if she missed, that would only direct the boar’s attention towards her. Then the boar would be after her as well. Risky move that one would be. Her second option was an ambush, Nakara would have the advantage in that. But little Nakara lacked the physical strength for tackling a boar. The third and best option, would be for Nakara to make some sort of trap, and lure the boar towards it. In finality, with the boar rendered helpless in the trap, Nakara and Yazuka would be able to kill the boar easily. The only risky part of the plan would be Yazuka successfully distracting the boar without getting hurt. But, if she saw him in danger, Nakara would give away her position immediately to put him out of that danger. – Yazuka still holding the walkie talkie listened as Nakara went to his rescue. Him getting rescued by an 11 year old? Even worse a girl? It would be embarrasing if other male genins knew and Yazuka wanted to make sure that it just stays between him and her only; knowing how enthuastic Nakara can be. After listening to Nakara's plan; he would nod and gulped hoping that her plan would work as he is a little fond of wild animals. As the first part of the plan said, Yazuka would then start moving around to increase the boar's anger in different directions until Nakara would signalise him when she is ready to do her part of the plan. He just hoped Nakara wouldnt take too long. - " Nakara.. I am counting on you. You better hurry up before I become Hyuuga potato stew."- He said, chuckling to himself for his lack of imagery which made him giggle a bit.- -Nakara nodded in response to Yazuka’s distractive movements. She wasted absolutely no time in making the handsigns, Dog → Boar → Ram. She then concentrated briefly into shaping her form into that of a Great Dane pup, and then spoke the word, “Transform!”. As soon as she had said those words, her body changed into the form she had imagined in her mind. The details were absolutely perfect. The tan colored fur spanned the length of her body. Pointed ears stuck up from the top of her head. Huge paws took the place of her once delicate and tiny feet. This technique was a breeze for Nakara because she was so good at chakra control already, much more than most genin. Still, being in dog form was quite different than what she was used to. Nakara stumbled slightly on her now long wobbly legs towards the open field that lay in front of her. She balanced her weight on her back legs and paws, and then began to dig a hole with her front paws as quickly as she could. The dirt flung from her paws as she desperately dug into the earth. Her eyes did not budge from Yazuka’s fleeting figure around the open field. It was important to keep an eye on him, as he might need her at any moment. He seemed to be keeping a careful amount of distance from the boar, but who knew how long that would last. Nakara kept digging with her paws, deep into the earth. She wanted to make the hole about as deep as 4 feet, and as wide as 3 feet. That was to ensure that it would be deep enough for the boar to fall into, and not escape as well. After a few minutes, Nakara had dug the length and width of the trap. She inspected the hole, to make sure it would work, and then nodded in approval. Nakara then softly padded into the forest, not taking her eyes off of Yazuka the entire time. She collected a mouthful of twigs, brush, and leaves and brought it back to cover the hole where the trap was laid. After doing this a few times, the top of the trap was covered, and it looked inconspicuous to anyone who would pass by it. For an animal as dumb as a boar, it wouldn’t even be noticeable. Satisfied, Nakara poofed back into her normal self and grabbed her walkie talkie. She pressed the call button and whispered, “Alright! It’s ready! The direction of the trap is exactly 7 feet north from where the boar first stood.” She watched the seemingly exhausted Yazuka running around the field, trying his best to not get mauled. “From where you’re at right now, head west!” Nakara then pounced back into the brush of the forest, to hide her appearance from the boar, so it wouldn’t attack her as well. Her eyes were kept on Yazuka and her right hand grasped the walkie in case he couldn’t handle the task. – - Yazuka was suprised for Nakara to have used the transformation technique very easily; watching as she turned into a pup.- " Aww.. an small pup."- He said; chuckling as earlier described Yazuka had an tendency with animals. However; he then knocked his head to place him back to reality where he still had too disract the annoying boar who was trying to make him into stew. Yazuka was exhausted and started to slow down his pace but then he looked up as Nakara shouted out for him to go west. He smiled as he knew that her plan was fixed and with that done; he would then direct west, hoping that Nakara's plan would work because if it did not; if he gets bit by that boar; he would bite her!- -As Yazuka approached the trap, he became too close and too fast. At this rate he was going to fall in himself! Nakara reacted quickly and threw a senbon towards his left foot. That should send him running in the opposite direction that he needed to go. It was at the last minute that he needed to turn, and the senbon marked what point he needed to. Otherwise the plan wouldn’t work and the boar wouldn’t slide right into the trap. Nakara bit her lip nervously, hoping that Yazuka would see the senbon and understood what she meant by it. – -Yazuka would keep heading west and all of sudden saw the senbom coming to his way. He panicked and with that; he quickly dashed to the other side watching the boar keep going on. Suddenly; the boar fell inside the trap which he believed Nakara was made. However, Yazuka was still confused of why she would throw an senbon straight to his left foot as he could have got hurt. Then, he realised of what it was meant. She was trying for him not to fall inside the trap. If it wasnt for Nakara; he would have fallen into the trap. A small blush appeared but faded away quickly; he was just thankful all of this was done with. Now.. where was Nakara?- -With the boar not being able to stop because of its built up momentum from the run, it fell right into the trap. Luckily, Yazuka had turned at just the right time before he could be hurt by falling into the trap. It was a good thing she had stopped him by throwing the senbon. Now that it seemed that things were in the clear, Nakara pounced out of the brush she had been hiding in. She walked past Yazuka, smiling at him brightly, trying to encourage him even though he looked so tired. Without saying anything, Nakara walked past the trap and picked up the senbon she had thrown earlier. No use in wasting any weapons. She aimed the senbon at the wild boar’s head, right in a vital point. The boar looked beyond furious at this point, and it was best if the things was killed quickly, before it could dig its way out. The senbon, having been aimed perfectly, landed and pierced the boar’s skull. The boar tottered for about a second before falling down into the earth, making a loud thud upon impact. Nakara glanced down at it and checked its pulse by placing her right pointer and middle finger upon the base of the neck. After making sure it was dead by feeling no pulse, she retrieved her senbon from the creature’s skull. She glanced down at it as though she was disgusted, and then her eyes looked upon Yazuka. “Well, have fun carrying this to the restaurant!” She giggled sweetly and skipped along towards the village, waiting for Yazuka to follow in behind her. – Yazuka lets out an straight-face. There was no way; he will be carrying the boar. If he was carrying it back; all the villagers would think he is a lunatic for bringing back an dead boar. However; it was in the ingredients of list and he had no choice to bring it with him. Yazuka then grabbed out an large netted bag and placed the boar inside the bag. It was then where he tighted it into a knot and placed it into a large backpack; carrying it behind him. Even though it was heavy; Yazuka was used to it after training with Kagato Sensei run 100 laps around the Village. He would then let out a smile of relief as the mission was ended; now carrying the boar. An small blush was placed too Yazuka as he looked over to Nakara; still not knowing why. He then slapped himself back to reality; the redness in his face fading away. He then catched up next too Nakara and lets out a small and sly smile.- " Well.. it was nice a mission with you; I must say."- He said; doubting her at firs as she was late but she saved him so he must appreciate it. He then looked over to the sky; wonderng what will be next for him as he will be returning this too the Ramen Shop and report this mission complete to the Kage.-